Dragon Highness
by Faith and Tragedy
Summary: After Lucy left the guild in 8 years. Natsu realize that he fell in love with Lucy not Lisanna. But when she comes back there was a two mages who wants to join fairy tail together with her. What does these 2 mage's power? What is their role to Lucy's life, why they hate Natsu? When Lucy come back does her magic was still the same or it change? Find Out! My first fanfic x3
1. Chapter 1 Were Going Back

**Summary:**** After Lucy leaves the guild in 8 years. Natsu Didn't know he has a child, with Lucy. Natsu realize that he fell in love with Lucy not Lisanna. But when she comes back there was a two mages who wants to join fairy tail together with her. What does these 2 mage's power? What is their role to Lucy's life, why they hate Natsu? When Lucy come back does her magic was still the same? Or it change? FIND OUT!**

* * *

**~Were going Back! ~ Flashback~ Lucy's POV~**

_"Master I will leave this guild..." I asked sadly_

_"Why My Child, Give me two reasons why you're quitting the guild?" He asked me_

_"First I was just a replacement of Lisanna " I answered_

_"The second?" he asked me again_

_"The second is …" I continued "I'm pregnant…" while holding my stomach_

_"WHA! And the father was..." he pointed to himself and I laugh_

_"Master not you it's…" I was speechless "It's Natsu..." my eyes was covered because of my bangs_

_"HA? NATSU?" he widen his eyes then I nod_

_"Well no time to waste I need to go please remove my mark temporally, and please don't tell him only Levy-chan if she asked" I smiled_

_"Sigh okay my child" my Fairy Tail initial disappear into dust then I walk away_

**~End of Flashback~**

_"Mommy... Are we… there?" Hitsuki puke _

_"owh c'mon my dear brother don't tell me you're to weak in this train, huh" Kourina tease him_

_"Shut…up Kourina!" he puke again_

_"Now, now don't tease each other" I smile_

_"Hehehe…gomene mommy" Kourina reply_

_"Stop acting like…an angel…I thought you're…a demon" Hitsuki tease her while his in motion sickness_

"Heh shut up and take a rest flame brain" Kourina pinch his cheeks then I chuckled lightly

"These twins are soon getting along or not?" Camille asked me

"I wish soon" I smiled. 'Magnolia… I'm Back, Fairy Tail the new Lucy is here..' I thought to myself

"Nya~ I wanna sleep nee-san" Genny said then she fell asleep in a few seconds "Okay" Camille reply

**~End of POV~ Meanwhile in Natsu's House:**

"Nastu..." Happy stared at his partner

"Yeah?" Natsu stare back to his partner

"Are you okay?" Happy asked

"Yeah" giving him a fake smile

"Are you sure?" he asked him again

"Of course!" he pats his partner

"Please tell me the Truth" he asked sadly

"Sigh, yeah I'm not fine..." he reply

"I miss Lushie" Happy almost cry when he said 'Lushie'

"I miss her more" Natsu's tears was falling but he didn't care about it

"Well we need to go in the guild! Let's go Happy!" He cheered Happy

"Aye Sirr!" he reply happily

**~in the train~**

"Mommy…Are we… there.. yet?" Hitsuki asked

"Sweetie 10 more minutes" Lucy gave him a motherly smile

"aww poor Hitsuki, he can't barely stand in the train" Kourina tease him again

"Shut… Up Monster" he puke and he began to become more pale

"Camille do you have fish?" Naru asked Camille

"Yesh Sirr!" she chop the fish into two "You want?" she asked

"Yeah!" Naru Shout as Camille handed him the fish "Thanks Sis!"

"Welcome" Camille grin to her little brother

"WE WILL ARRIVE IN MAGNOLIA IN 5 MINUTES!" the barker shouted

"Finally..." Hitsuki smiled and Lucy touch his Pink Hair

"haha!" Kourina Stood up

"My Dear don't be so excited he says '5' minutes" she smiled

"Nom Lucy…what ish the nahme of the blue neko? Nom" Camille asked Lucy

"Nee-san llikes him" Naru tease her older sister

"Oh him, his Name is Happy, why?" Lucy asked "Nothing Nom... and I don't like him Nom" she Glared at his brother

"GOMENE SISTAH!" Naru Shout

"shh.. Genny is sleeping... Nom, Nom" She looked away and continued eat her fish "You're not going to eat your fish or not? If you don't. Let me have" she teases him

"No way! Nom, Nom" he yelled as he eat his fish

"2 MINUTES LEFT WE WILL BE THERE IN MAGNOLIA!" the barker shouted again

"I'm… Fired… Up" Hitsuki Puke harder

"geez…" Kourina sweatdrop

"Dear…" Lucy shaking her head while holding his son

**In the Guild**

The guild was still quiet, they remain unhappy until they wait the day when Lucy comes back, Levy lock in the guild library she only comes out when she's hungry or she have a massage given by was giving a fake smile to all of them but still no use, Natsu open the door but still it the same.

"Natsu~!" his _ex-girlfriend_ asked

"ughh Lisanna" he feel disgust

"Would you be my boyfriend again?" She smiled sweetly then Natsu sweatdrop

"ummm" all of the Members of the guild look to Natsu. 'Shit!' Natsu yelled in his mind 'Natsu please don't answer Lisanna, I vote Bixlow for her not you. I want you and Lucy please don't answer her question' Mira thought to herself

**In Train station:**

"I'm free in that train! woohoo!" Hitsuki said happily

"Idiot…" Kourina whispered as she stares to her older brother jumping around

"Sigh I'm Back" Lucy whispered and Kourina looked to her then Naru Landed on Hitsuki's Head and sleep then Kourina hugged Genny to give her some rest.

"Mommy! Let's go!" Kourina and Hitsuki yelled in unison

"hahaha okay my two babies" Lucy giggled

* * *

**Hitsuki: Hey! Daddy didn't know as yet same with the viewers!**

**Kourina: Yeh but, In the next chapter they will know us**

**Hitsuki: Wahahahaha! They will know my Power buwahahahah!**

**Kourina : Idiot.. *Sweat drop***

**Next Chapter "Biography":**


	2. Chapter 2 Biography

**Faith: Spoiler Alert! this chapter is all about the information of the characters in the story. :)**

**Tragedy: We would like to thank you guys for supporting our story "Dragon Highness"**

**Faith: Thank youu for liking the story!**

**Tragedy: Disclaimer Faith and me do not own Fairy Tail, it's Hiro Mashima**

**Faith and Tragedy : ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Last Chapter : "were going back!"**

**This Time : "Biography"**

**_"I'm free in that train! woohoo!" Hitsuki said happily_**

**_"idiot…" Kourina whispered as she stares to her older brother jumping around_**

**_"sigh I'm Back" Lucy whispered and Kourina looked to her then Naru Landed on Hitsuki's Head and sleep then Kourina hugged Genny to give her some rest._**

**_"Mommy! Let's go!" Kourina and Hitsuki yelled in unison_**

**_"hahaha okay my two babies" Lucy giggled_**

* * *

Name: Hitsuki Heartfilia Dragneel

Age: 8 yrs old

Gender: Male

Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon: his fist in large flames and punches his opponent which makes his opponent fly away

Fire Dragon's Roar: Hitsuki breathes a long line of fire that becomes a large fire explosion

Fire Dragon's Wing Attack: hold of his opponent and ignites his arms and hands on fire, in the form of dragon wings as support

Fire Dragon's Sword Horn: Hitsuki ignites his entire body on fire in order to ram into his opponent at full speed

Dragon slayer Secret Art;

Fire Dragon Scream: He attacks using a series of punches and kicks, his whole body surronded by Brilliant Flame.

Fire Dragon Blade: Hitsuki ignites his fist with a very large flame to increase the power of his Punch.

Personality:

He is a Loving person in comes to her Mother and his twin sister, He always teases Kourina. Hewill do anything to protect those he loves and holds close to him. He is talkative and talking about nonsense with his pet Naru, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He suffers from motion sickness every time he is in Transportation. (Like his Father Natsu :3)

Appearance:

His hair was spiky rose-colored; he has an onyx eyes, wearing white knee-length trousers, and closed long-sleeved shirt with an open collar for his scarf. He always wears a scarf detailed with Blue scales with print flames each scales, it was given to him by his Foster Grandmother, Amber, the Queen of all Dragons. (same also with his father XDD)

* * *

Kourina Heartfilia Dragneel

Age: 8 yrs old

Gender: Female

Magic: Demon Slayer

Demon Dragon Immense Strength: When employing her demonic powers, Kourina's strength is increased to the point where she can easily break through solid rock with her punches and kicks

Demon Dragon's Wings: In this form, Kourina is capable of sprouting a pair of wings from her back at whim, which allow her to fly

Demon Dragon Durability: This form increases Kourina's natural durability, allowing her to take multiple powerful explosions.

Demon Dragon's Stream: Kourina extends her hand towards the opponent and summons forth her Magic Seal, from which a multitude of large hands composed of dark energy is formed.

Dragon Slayer Secret Art;

Demon's Dark Tornado: Kourina can creates an enormous tornado above her, hitting targets above with great force.

Demon Blast: A large ball of dark energy is charged between Kourina's hands, from which a dark purple beam is fired towards the target

Demon Take Over: allows Kourina to change in demon form like Mirajane but she have 5 type of demon.

Personality

She is temperamental and bad-mouthed to Hitsuki. She is also very determined to protect her comrades especially to her Family. She has a great Talent in playing Guitar and singing. She is the twin of Hitsuki.

Appearance

She dressed in a punk Gothic style; she got a blond hair same with her Mother Lucy, her hair was tied with a Violet ribbon. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned by some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts and she always wear a demonic necklace given by her grandma Amber(Imagine the little Mirajane)

* * *

Camille Zezumichi

Age: 11 yrs old

Gender: Female

Race: Exceedios

Magic: Aera

Max Speed: Camille uses up a lot of Magic power to fly as fast as she can.

Max Speed attack: While using Max Speed, Camille flies as fast as she can, and then strikes the opponent with her own head.

Wings Equip: it allows Camille to equip her wings to another. (Example: Camille Equip her Wings in to Red, Red means fire so she can fly in fire without being burn)

Precognition: Camille can predict what is going on in the future

Personality:

Camille loves to eat fish like Happy. She always saying 'Yesh' while Happy is 'Aye' she has a 2 siblings named Genny and Naru. She is the princess of Exceedios while Charle is the princess of Extalia. But the difference is Exceedios are the most powerful kingdom of all. They call themselves as Entails

Appearance:

Camille is a yellow-colored cat her eyes is black and she wear a violet top and a dark pink skirt and a blue ribbon beside her ears and two yellow green Bracelet in her arm.

* * *

Naru Zezumitchi

Age: 6 yrs old

Gender: Male

Race: Exceedios

Magic: Aera

Max Speed: Naru uses up a lot of Magic power to fly as fast as he can.

Max Speed attack: While using Max Speed, Naru flies as fast as he can, and then strikes the opponent with his own head.

Wings Equip: it allows Naru to equip his wings to another just like his older sister Camille.

Nail Scratch: It Allows Naru's Nails to become long and to scratch his opponent.

Personality:

Naru also loves to eat fish. He always plays with Hitsuki. He is the Prince of Exceedios, and he loves to play yarn. He is the twin of Genny

Appearance:

Naru is a blue-colored cat. His eyes are black, he got a black bag on his back that contains a weapon like knife, swords, bows and arrow and axes

* * *

Genny Zezumitchi

Age: 6 yrs old

Gender: Female

Magic: Aera

Max Speed: Genny uses up a lot of Magic power to fly as fast as she can.

Max Speed attack: While using Max Speed, Genny flies as fast as she can, and then strikes the opponent with her ownhead.

Wings Equip: it allows Genny to equip her wings to another just like her older Sister and Brother Camille and Naru.

Invisible: it allows Genny to be invisible in fight.

Personality:

She is always sleeping when she is in transportation. She loves to play with her lovely partner Kourina. She is the twin of Naru

Appearance:

Genny is a rose-color cat. She wears a orange dress with a colorful butterfly print and a black ribbon beside her ears, her eyes is black.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia or Megami (soon to be Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel)

Age: 26yrs old

Gender: Female

Magic: Dragon Highness Magic and Celestial Queen Magic

Celestial Queen Magic

Force Gate Closure: Lucy is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World.

Multiple Summons: Lucy has gained the advanced ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at once

Combination Attacks: After receiving a boost in power, Lucy is now capable of using multiple summons nearly effortlessly.

Uranometria: A powerful spell, known as the "Ultimate Magic of the Stars"

Angel Magic: after 8 years, Lucy now specialized this magic where she uses it to refer herself. This Magic virtually destroys a building, leaving off a billow of smoke that fills the sky (in real Angel Use this kind of magic)

Knights: Lucy puts her hand in front of the opponent and her palms stretched out with gold, facing his target.

Hero of Rubengard, San Jiao Shin: Caprico calls on San Jiao Shin, an anti-government general that led his forces to victory in the Rubengard Civil War in X779.

Hunter of Belparaso, Samagui: A human summoned to hunt down for her opponents.

Items or Equipment

Angel Coins

13 Golden Keys

3 Red Keys

10 Silver Keys

1 Crystal Key

7 Sapphire Keys

6 Emerald Keys

5 Violet Keys

9 Black Key

* * *

**Dragon Highness Magic**

**(Note: there's a 2 ****Element**** thing there when you saw that thing that means you nee to imagine Lucy's Power, it depends on you. For example: Iron Fist of the ****Water**** Highness: her fist in large ****water**** and punches her opponent which makes his opponent fly way)**

Iron Fist of the **Element** Highness: her fist in large element and punches her opponent which makes her opponent fly away

**Element** Highness Roar: breathes a long line of element that becomes a large explosion

**Element** Highness Wing Attack: hold of her opponent and ignites her arms and hands on element, in the form of dragon wings as support,

**Element** Highness Sword Horn: ignites her entire body on element In order to ram into her opponent at full speed

Dragon Highness Secret Art;

**Element** Highness Scream: She attacks using a series of punches and kicks, her whole body surrounded by element.

**Element** Highness Blade: Lucy ignites her fist with a very large element to increase the power of her Punch.

**Element** Highness Immense Strength: When employing her element powers, Lucy's strength is increased to the point where she can easily break through solid rock with her punches and kicks

**Element** Highness Wings: in this form, Lucy is capable of sprouting a golden pair of wings from her back at whim, which allow her to fly

**Element** Highness Durability: This form increases Lucy's natural durability, allowing her to take multiple powerful explosions.

Magic Drain: it allows Lucy to make an Magical Portal that allows to take her opponents magic ran out

Appearance:

After Lucy give birth to her children, her hair has grown much longer, reaching to the bottom of her back. She is now wearing a pink hair band and the Dragon's scar on her neck (which Natsu have done). Her attire is still reminiscent of an angel. Her new dress is much longer and broader. Less of her cleavage is exposed now than before and her body has matured to form a voluptuous figure. She wears a yellow long sleeves. She has replaced her boots and stockings with light red high heels leaving her thighs bare. She has a belt for her Angel Coins and her Keys (Imagine Angel new clothes we just recolor it, cool right XDD)

* * *

Amber:

Age: 500yrs old

Race: Dragon

Magic: Dragon Queen Magic (All elements)

Personality:

She is the Queen of all Dragon, she is a kind loving foster mother to Lucy, and she can control all types of magic. When incomes to her grandchild, she is a protective once like their mother. And she is the Best friend of Igneel

Appearance:

She is a Blue Dragon, she got a blue shining scales, her wings was color blue with some golden glitters, her eyes is dark black, she have a golden bracelets on her arms.

* * *

**Hitsuki: Ha! Now you now my power, say that I'm more strong and brave than my sister!**

**Kourina: What did ya say huh, H-I-T-S-U-K-I? *Death glare***

**Hitsuki: *Gulp* N-Nothing...**

**Kourina: good, now what is the next chapter?**

**Hitsuki: the Next Chapter is… "Our New Home"**

**Kourina: don't forget to Reveiw good things about the story, if it is bad just ignore it!**

**Naru: if you don't understand Lucy-san's Dragon Highness Magic please forgive Faith and Tragedy**

**Kourina and Hitsuki : Where the hell did you came from**

**Naru: Secret~~! i won't tell ya :P**

**Kourina and Hitsuki : *sigh* fine... BYE MINNA-SAN! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Our New Home!

**Faith: Geee heee, Thanks for liking our story!**

**Tragedy: well... i guess this to story is kinda short :3**

**Faith: WERE SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

**Lucy: well that's not a problem, as long as the viewers like it!**

**Faith: THANKS LUCY-SAMA! I HOPE YOU AND NATSU WILL BE A HAPPY FAMILY!**

**Lucy: ...**

**Faith: hehehehe...**

**Lucy: *Sweatdrop* geez...**

**Tragedy: WE DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!  
**

**Faith: YESH SIRR!**

**Lucy: *sweatdrop* well... Enjoy~! *Winks***

* * *

**Last Time: Biography**

**This Time: Our New Home**

* * *

**~Outside the Train station~**

Lucy and her children are searching for their new house, 'cuz her old house is small for them, so they search the whole Magnolia. Hitsuki and Kourina is still fighting like Natsu and Gray. The three Neko siblings are having a little chit chat about their old guild Lamia Scale (you will know that soon :D).

"You're really an idiot, Hitsuki!" Kourina slap his arm

"Shut Up, Demon head" Hitsuki tease her

"Did you say something, huh, Flame ass!?" Kourina glared to him

"Errrr... YOU WANT SOME WAR DEMON FREAK?!" Hitsuki glared back

"I Would Love to, Mister!" Kourina clench her fists

"Stop It!" Lucy gave them a motherly glare

"S-sorry Mommy!" The twin hugged each other

"good, now lets continue searching for the house" Lucy smiled to them

"YESH MAA'M!" The twins and the three cat grins

* * *

**20 Minutes Later,**

"Mom I'm tired" Hitsuki complaing to her mother

"Geez... you're not in the train but still you are complaining!?" Kourina give him a death glare

"Now, now no need to fight just a little bit more minutes, okay?" Lucy smiled

Hitsuki sigh for his defeat "Fine…"

"Lucy, Look at there, is that you're house before?" Camille pointed Lucy's old house

"Yeah...sigh, I miss that place" she smiled sadly and stared to the house that Camille pointed

"Mom, are you okay?" Hitsuki and Kourina asked her

"Yeah, Honey let's go?!" Lucy cheer up

* * *

They search and search but still it is so small for them to live in, then they look around and finally they saw a "Rent" sign. The house is a simple single unit which her children were comfortable. It is like a mansion like she used to live in when she was a child but it's smaller. Their new house was near in Fairy Hills (Fairy Tail Girls Apartment :3). Then the House keeper saw her looking at the house, and the old lady walks toward her

"Yes Ma'am?" the Old Lady asked

"How much is this house?" Lucy stared to the old lady nicely

"250,000J, Ma'am" The old lady grin at her

"250,000J?!" Lucy widen her eyes to the old lady

"Yes ma'am, If you want lets go inside" "okay!" the old lady unlocked the door, the old lady let them come in Kourina and Hitsuki made an 'O' look, "COOOOLLL!" Naru sparkle "yeah, it is simple in the outside but gorgeous in the inside" Kourina started "if you want I will guide you in this house, if you want me to do that" "can we mommy?! can we?! can we?!" "hahaha... sure, why not?" the old lady smiled at the twins "lets go?" the old lady asked Lucy nodded and pats Hitsuki and Kourina's head lightly. The old lady has already shown them the Kitchen, the Living room, the 3 Bath room and the bed room.

"Fine I will buy this.." Lucy stared to the twins who smiled at her

"Okay ma'am" the old lady smiled

"Well I'm just asking, how much if I will buy this house?"

"950,000J" the old lady smiled nicely

"Hmmm, I guess I will buy it" as she handed her the 950,000J to the old lady

"Thanks Ma'am, Well Enjoy you're New Home" The old lady smiled

"Thanks" Lucy grinned to her

The old lady walks away "well I should take my leave, see ya later, enjoy the house!" the old lady waved on them as she disappear in horizon

"Well let's go? I will cook food for the diner" Lucy smiled

"Cook us some Fish okay?" Camille grin to her partner

"suree~" Lucy giggled

* * *

**Genny: Yey new home, new adventure!**

**Naru: Right!**

**Camille: and Luchi will cook some FISH! *mouth melting***

**Naru: Yeah… Lucy-san is the best ****_fish cooker _****in the world *mouth melting***

**Genny: Fish addicts... *sweat drop***

**Naru and Camille: Eh? Then what's you're favorite food?**

**Genny: geez… of course all! But i like the most is Cake, Mocha flavor, yummie…**

**Camille: weird food...**

**Naru: Yeah, Fish is more Delicious that Mocha thing...  
**

**Genny: Nee-san! Naru! Mocha Cake isn't 'Weird' as you think! it's yummie you know! try it if you want!**

**Camille: No Thanks, Fish is more Yummie, Right Naru?**

**Naru: Yesh Maa'm! *Salute***

**Genny: ... *sweatdrop***

**Camille: anyway what is our next chaper?**

**Naru and Genny: ****"THE DRAGON HIGHNESS AND NEW DRAGON SLAYERS IN THE GUILD"**

**Camille: Love it? Hate it? Undecided? REVIEW! **

**Naru: Just be nice in you're words**

**Genny: Yesh!**

**Camille,Naru and Genny: BYE SEE YA LATER!**


	4. The Dragon Highness & the 2 DragonSlayer

**Faith: heheh.. we change the title.. *grins***

**Tragedy: Sorry for late Update!**

**Lucy: anyway, is Natsu is in this chapter?**

**Faith and Tragedy: You llllllllike him! Don't worry you're future husband is here in this chapter! *squel like a fan girl***

**Lucy: H-Hey! i-i didn't- Blushing madly* ugghhh... I DIDN'T SAY THAT, I'M JUST ASKING! *Death Glare***

**Tragedy: Run For The SAKE OF YOU'RE LIVES!**

**Faith and Tragedy: WERE SORRRRRYYY! *Bows* We won't do that again!**

**Loke: weird..**

**Faith,Tragedy and Lucy: WHERE THE HECK DID YOU CAME FROM!?**

**Loke: I won't Tell ya :P**

**Lucy: *sweat drop***

**Loke: oh! about the twins, Kourina-sama is beautiful as you Lucy-sama!**

**Lucy: DON'T YOU DARE TO FLIRT WITH MY DAUGHTER! *death glare***

**Loke: Nee, Don't be jealous, your more beautiful as the sunset **

**Faith: *sweatdrop* We don't own Fairy Tail~ **

**Lucy: Err... stop flirting...**

**Faith and Tragedy: Enjoy**

* * *

**Last Time: Our New Home**

**This time: The Dragon Highness and the new Dragon Slayers in the Guild**

* * *

**_Midnight in Magnolia (5:50PM)_**

Its Midnight in Magnolia, the Heartfilia Family (Future Dragneel Family XD) is peacefully sleeping in their new house. In the Twins Room, Hitsuki is snoring loudly (imagine Natsu while sleeping :3) while hugging Naru, and his twin, Kourina is covering her ears using her pillow "Ugghh so noisy!" Kourina keeps covering her ears, while Hitsuki is snoring as hell!. While in Lucy's room Lucy is dreaming about her past, her scariest past.

_8 years past (in Lucy's dream)_

_The whole guild is having a party in Lisanna's return. The Guild is happy because of that, and for the first time Natsu is drinking a beer together with Gray, Macao, Wakaba, Cana, Jet and Droy, Oh My that was the first time she sees Natsu drinking like that, he's worst than CANA!_

_Lucy is just sitting beside Mirajane, watching the fire mage drinking a lot of alcohol drinks._

_"This is the first time I saw Natsu like that" Lucy stared to Mira_

_"Same with me" Mira smiled_

_"I'm very happy you're little sister is back" She smiled to Mira_

_"Thanks, I hope you and Lisanna get along" Mira look to Lisanna that chatting with her old friends_

_"Anyway Lucy, could you bring home Natsu?" Mira gave her a puppy eyes_

_"eh?"_

_"He drink alot of alcohol" _

_"Ugghh… I …. Sigh … fine…" Lucy walks to Natsu, and carry him home_

_Outside the guild_

_"geez… Natsu is soo heavy!" Lucy is still carrying Natsu home. A few minutes Natsu is playing with her blonde hair, "Natsu stop that!" Lucy glared at him, "Stop what~" Natsu sang "Stop messing with my hair!" Lucy glared at him "Fine… you know you're like Erza when you're mad" Natsu tease her "Errr…" Lucy continue to walk "anyways, where's you're house..?" She got no respond. "Natsu?" she called again "Natsu?!" She called again but still she got no answer, she look to him and saw him sleeping peacefully. 'Damn, why he have to be so cute when sleeping..?' Lucy thought 'wait.. do i like him?' she thought to herself '__OI Lucy stop thinking of that! you and him just friends you know!? how could you expect he will feel the same way to you? he likes Lisanna, not you!_' She yell at herself, yeah right he likes Lisanna, not her, she's just a replacement.

_Inside the hotel_

_"Umm... Miss 1 room please" Lucy said nicely_

_"Okay ma'am, here's you're key" the woman handed her the key "room 234 ma'am" she added_

_"Thanks!" Lucy walks away and she drags Natsu, they reach the room and put the Natsu on the bed. When she placed him in the bed, Natsu holds her hand and suddenly there's something happened between them. (you what i mean D/x) _

_End of Lucy's Dream_

* * *

**_RING, RING, RING! (Morning 6:35AM)_**

"Kya! Shit Not again!" Lucy fell on the floor and sweating badly while sreaming

"Lushi, what's wrong? You look like, scared" Camille rubs Lucy's back

"I have a nightmare… the worse nightmare…" She put her hands in her forehead

"Let me guess… it's about you and Salamander?" Camille stared to her

"Yeah… My worse nightmares ever!" she stared back to Camille

"About you and..." Camille stop and look to her "Sala...man...der?"

"Yeah..."Lucy nodded and Camille could see that Lucy is sweating badly

"so are okay" trying to smile

"Don't worry Camille, i'm okay! just... ughh nevermind" she smiled "Gosh its morning Plus I need to prepare our breakfast"

"Don't forget our FISH!" Camille added

"hahaha, coming right up!" Lucy smiled

**_A few Minutes later:_**

Lucy is done cooking, Kourina is now awake same with Genny, Camille is eating her fish. Lucy keeps to staring at her Daughter, Kourina who is eating her pancakes, Kourina stare to her back.

"Mommy? is there anything wrong?" Kourina asked

"huh? ahh, No, there's nothing wrong sweetie.." Lucy laugh nervously until Hitsuki and Naru came

"Morning Mommy, Morning Camille, Morning Demon Freak" Hitsuki rub his back

"Morning Sweetie" "Morning~" "Morning Flame Ass.."

"Mommy are we going to your guild?" Hitsuki asked

"Yes, Why?"

* * *

**_In Natsu's House:_**

"Nya~" Happy yawn "Morning Natsu..."

"Morning Happy" He grins "*sniff, sniff* hmmm.."

"Eh? Natsu do i smell bad" sniffing himself

"no, not you Happy, *sniff, sniff* i sense a weird magical power.." He stared to Happy

"hmm, weird like destructive?" Happy puts his finger in his chin

"Yeap.."

"Nahh... Maybe you're just hungry!" Happy smiled to him

"yeah maybe! Let's go to the guild maybe Mira cooks us something!" He runs toward to the door

"AYE SIRR!" he flew beside him

'i'm sure, i sense that 'weird' magical power, it's more strong than Erza's Magic nor Mira's even GILDARTS!... geez maybe Wendy and Gajeel sense it too... or maybe my dragon senses is malfunctioning..!' Natsu thought to himself

* * *

_**Back in Lucy's House:**_

Lucy, Hitsuki and Kourina prepare themselves in their new adventure called '_becoming Fairies_' Kourina wears her punk gothic style dress_. _She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt. a pair of violet shorts held up by a studded belt. she wears a black combat boots with a skull on the upper part of it, and her _demonic _ necklace. While Hitsuki, he wears a white knee-length trousers, and closed long-sleeved shirt with an open collar for his blue scarf and Lucy wears pink hair band , her angel dress (with Feathers XD) with long sleeves, a yellow stocking, a red heels and her belt for her keys and Angel coins. and for the 3 Nekos, Naru, he wears his black bag like Happy. For Camille she wears her favorite purple top and dark pink skirt, with a necktie print by a small flower on it, a blue ribbon on her ears and her green bracelets on her arm. And for Genny, she wears a sky blue dress with hearts for it's design, and a dark violet ribbon on her tail. When Lucy finish fixing her self, she and Camille went to Kourina and Hitsuki's room.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yesh!" they said in unison

"hahaha... i see" Lucy grins

"Ma! Let's go now!" Hitsuki grab Lucy and Kourina's hand

"oh, c'mon Flame Head! no need to be excited" Kourina push his twin's hands away from hers.

"Geez... stop being a KJ Kourina! i just want to see _Daddy_!" Hitsuki Glare at Kourina

Kourina looked to her mother who are quite shock and hurt in what Hitsuki said. a few seconds there was a complete silence, after a minute Hitsuki break the silence in the house.

"what?" he ask innocently

"YOU IDIOT!" Kourina yelled to him "YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL HE DID TO US!"

"yeah, but still his our father, right?" Hitsuki look to the ground, feeling guilty

"SO? BUT STILL HE LEAVES US! DO YOU THINK HE LOVE US? NO! HE LEAVES US LIKE NOTHING, HE LOVE HIS GIRLFRIEND NOT US! HE ALWAYS MAKING MOMMY CRY EVERY NIGHT! HE-"

"Stop!"

"But-"

"Please listen to me first!" Lucy growled

"first he is you're father, even the world keeps changing, he will be and forever will be you're father, understand?" They both nodded "now Let's go?" she asked to the Hitsuki and the three cats and said "YESH MA'AM!" they salute and she smiled but still Kourina is in her anger range.

**_~Kourina's_**_** POV~**_

i'm still thinking about my dad... i hate him so much!, but still, i feel Mommy is still inlove with daddy... i love mommy so much, she's been a mother and a father to me and to my idiot brother, i know she suffer a lot, being a single-parent is also a hard task to do by the parents, Damn i can't forget what my father did to her. I can't forget my mom's tears, steaming down her beautiful face. He don't know how painful he have done to her, even she's still smiling every day, but when night comes her smile is fading and turn into tears. I can't forgive him! even if i'd try, i still can't do it! he doesn't know how painful she'd been through, the sweat and the blood she's giving every S-class job. i'm happy Grandma Amber was there to help my mother,

**_~Flashback~_**

_5 years ago, it was morning, my Mommy is an S-Class Wizard in Lamia Scale, so she's always busy doing an S-Class mission on herself. When we are going to asked her about the important question, she's always busy doing so freaky weird jobs. so we decided to asked mommy's close friends, first i asked Auntie Sherry 'hi auntie' i said 'can i asked you a question?' i asked her 'Oh Sure, What is it Kourina-chan?' she smiled 'Who is my Father?' i asked again 'Sorry Kourina-chan but you're mom didn't mention it' i saw her sweating but then she smiled 'maybe you should asked Lyon-sama, maybe he knows' then i nodded and walks toward Uncle Lyon who is sitting in a couch while naked 'Umm, Uncle Lyon? please don't strip' i said 'Huaaa! where's my shirt?! Damnit, oh Kourina-sama, what do you need?, is there anything wrong?' he asked me 'no, but i have a question to you' i said 'oh, sure, why not, what is it?' he reply 'who is my father?' i asked 'umm.. ugghh... well, i , i don't know really' his sweating like auntie Sherry, i know they were lying, i was shock i even Jura-san lied to me!, i sigh and give up, i told Hitsuki about it, and he got the same answers given by the others. Now mommy didn't spend much time to her jobs, we asked her about our father.  
_

_"Hey Mommy, what is the name of our Daddy?" We asked her in unison_

_"..." Mommy is sweating badly_

_"Mommy that's not a hard question..." Hitsuki stared to her_

_"...sigh, fine..." We stared to each other and stare back to mommy_

_"His name is, Natsu Dragneel..." She look on us sadly_

_"Mommy, you mean the famous Salamander in the whole Fiore?" Hitsuki asked again and mom nod_

_"B-But... why he was not here beside us?" I asked hugging the little Genny_

_"his in Fairy Tail" she looked on the ground and we saw her tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks, "with his Girlfriend..." she said with a sad tone_

_there's a silence in the room_

_"Mommy?" Hitsuki broke the silence "yes?" She said_

_"Mommy, we're sorry!" we cried infront of her "what for?" She asked wiping her tears_

_"Because we make you cry!" We stared sobbing "Geez... no need to cry because of that.." she started to wipe her tears "it's not you're fault after all" she smiled and we hug her. 'i will never forgive him, for that!' i thought to my self 'he will pay for hurting mommy! i swear i will beat his ass when we met!'_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Hey Kourina, is there something bothering you?" Genny asked me

"Nothing..." I lied to her

"Are you sure?" She asked me again

"Yeah, i'm sure..." i smiled a bit

"Were here..." Mommy Look to us

_**~End of Kourina's POV~Hitsuki's POV~**_

Mommy push the door silently, i looked to her worriedly. we went inside like there's a huge fighting there, they are so noisy really noisy. i haven't see my father yet, but still my eyes keep on looking around, i know Kourina hates him, but still i wanted to see him, have fun with him, hug him so tight, and to make my family complete, like i dream before, asked him a lot of questions about 'do you hate Mommy?' 'why do you let Mommy go? 'why do you make Mommy cry in the first place?', and to feel like how other children feel with their own father. as we walk further, one purple-haired mage step infront of us, damn she's cute.

"Umm, Hi name is Laki, what do you need?" the woman named Laki asked us

"Were joining you're guild... anyway is Makarov is there?" Mom asked her

"ohh, Sure, Yes Master is here his in the 2nd floor" Laki smiled to us and lead us the way

I feel like all of the members looking on us superstitiously, but we didn't mind them, we just walk where Laki leads us and finally reach the Master's office

"were here, i should take my leave" Laki bows on us

_**~End of Hitsuki's POV~Lucy** **POV~**_

i'm shaking, scared, weak in this guild... my hand was close to the door, like ready to knock on it, but still i'm shaking and freezing, i look to the twins and the 3 cats who staring to me like Go-Lucy-you-can-knock-on-the-door-and-open-it look, i sigh and look at the door and knock on it

"come in.." Master command, i quickly open the door and enter together with the 3 nekos and the twins

"Master... do you still remember me?" i smiled at him nervously

"Lucy?, LUCY!" i saw Master jump in surprise and notice him looked at the twins "is this is you're child?" he point at Kourina

"Yup, and the pink haired man beside her" i smiled "now may we join Fairy Tail?" i asked

"Sure!" Master smile on us

Master put our new Fairy Tail Mark. Me, Hitsuki, Kourina's guild member's stamp was located at the top of our right arm, but the difference is the color, mine is yellow, Hitsuki is red, and Kourina is purple (i'm tried thinking of it XD). while the 3 nekos(cats) their Guild Mark is located on their back. the difference is the color (again :3), Camille guild mark is dark pink, Naru guild mark is orange and Genny guild mark is Sky Blue.

"Welcome to the guild my child" Master bows to us

"Thank you" we said giving him a light bow

"Anyway Luc-" i cut him out

"call me Megami not Lucy" i smiled

"why Megami?" He asked

"well, when i was in Lamia Scale they called me Megami" i smiled

"WHAT YOU JOIN LAMIA SCALE?!" i could see in masters face is was shock, very shock

"yeah, master how could you think that i can raise my kids without money" i sweat drop to him

"i see..."

"okay, anyway '_Megami' _what did you do these past years? besides of working in Lamia Scale"

"I've been training with my Dragon, Amber, The Queen of The Dragons"

"Dragon? but Natsu and the others said all of the dragons disappear in X777 how about yours why it didn't disappear?"

"She finding a New 'Dragon Highness' when my mom died."

"Dragon Highness?"

"yeah old man. Mommy is the Dragon Highness" Hitsuki cut him

"what is a Dragon Highne-"

"Dragon Highness is like a Dragon Slayer, but more powerful" Kourina look away

"huh?" Master look to me questionably

"i will explain to you later" i smiled.

_**~End of Lucy/Megami's P.O.V~ Normal P.O.V~**_

Master Makarov went out from his office, the guild members stared to him, Luckily Levy was there looking at Master (maybe she's hungry :3) "Everyone I have something to tell you!" Makarov yelled, everyone in the guild looked at each other and looked back to master's announcement 'Maybe Luce come back! I'm Fired up!' Natsu Smiled silently, while Lisanna looking at him with a blush on her face 'Natsu is so adorable~' she Blush madly when Natsu look to her, Megami/Lucy looked at them sadly, she is damn jealous! even though he hadn't seen her, Megami already did, but then Master continue his speech, "Let's welcome our new Family Members!, Megami,Kourina,Hitsuki,Camille Genny and Naru!" Master Cheered and turn to Lucy/Megami and Smiled "welcome home my child" Makarov whisper with a smile "Thank you Master." she replied "EVERYONE LET'S HAVE A PARTY FOR THE NEW MEMBERS OF THE FAMILY!" Master yelled to them. "YEE HAW~!" The guild members jump in their happiness for having a new member, they are excited to know what Megami,Kourina and Hitsuki's power.

But then, Natsu still bothered by the weird magical power, if his Dragon senses is correct, it means Megami is the one who has it, in that time Natsu stood up from his chair and walks toward Wendy and Gajeel. "Wendy, Metal face i need to talk with you guys" Natsu said not looking in Gajeel and Wendy's eyes. "what is it Natsu-san?" Wendy asked "Yeah Flame ass, stop wasting my time if this is just nonsense, you see i'm having fun with Levy" Gajeel added "Okay, okay have you notice the weird magical power?" Natsu asked them, and both nodded "why Natsu-san have you figure it out who is or what is behind that?" Wendy reply "in my dragon senses, i think thats Magami" Gajeel's voice become more serious "i feel the same way too, but, i was very curious about her magic.." Wendy put her index finger on her chin "as well as i am," Natsu said "i'll fight her then," he added "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Gajeel yelled at him, "Yes i am, i'm an S-class Mage right?" **(F: Yah, Right after 8 years.. :3)**he gave him his goofy grin "Hmhp, Good Luck to you then, Gii Hee" He smirks at him "Natsu-san are you really sure about this?" Wendy asked him in a concern voice "Yep, i'm sure" Natsu reply "I'm going to asked her now!" Natsu added and walks toward her.

Megami, Levy, The Twins (Kourina and Hitsuki), Juvia, Gray, Elfman, Jet, Droy and Mira is having a little chit chat, Elfman is teaching her how to be manly, Levy asking her if she likes books, Jet and Droy asking her if she single or what (maybe they have a chance XD), Juvia asking her what is her secret for being sexy after giving birth to the twins, Gray asking her 'what is your habit' (which make Juvia Jealous XD), Mira asking her about her past, 'this guild hasn't change' Megami giggled lightly. Natsu place his hands on her shoulder, "Megami! Let's fight!" Everyone looking at Natsu weirdly, "Oi don't you dare to pick up fights with my Mom or i'll rip off or skull in your head old pinky!" Korina yelled at him, Hitsuki realize that the man in front of him is his dad, "Kourina, let mommy handle this" she smile at her

"But-"

"no buts"

"sigh, fine" she look at her mother concernedly

"now, Mr. Natsu right? well, i accept your challenge" Magami smirks "Great!, Tomorrow noon, okay?!" Natsu added

"fine." the whole guild looking at the two serious mages who having a fight tomorrow noon, my, they are excited to know what is Megami's Power, but how about Kourina and Hitsuki?

"You're Salamander right? Fight me first..." Hitsuki stood up from his sit toward to Natsu "Hitsuki.." Megami look at his beloved son who asking his Father to fight him

"Huh,?" Natsu misheard what he said

"I said Fight me! Fight me before my mom!" Hitsuki cried, Kourina walk to Natsu also, "fight me too" Korina smirk at him

"okay then, but first you young man" Natsu smiled at him "i thought you're a scaredy-cat Sir Natsu" Hitsuki tease him

___Fire Dragon's Roar!_ Hitsuki yelled

Natsu was hit by Hitsuki's move, '_fire dragon slayer?!_' Natsu thought to himself '_don't tell me, Igneel teach him!_' he added

_Fire Dragon's Flame Elbo_w! Natsu Yelled and hits Hitsuki Badly

_Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon! Natsu Yelled again _but Hitsuki dodge and ate his fire with one gulp

"What the?!"Natsu widen his eyes as he saw Hitsuki ate his fire, "Thanks for the meal Sir Natsu" Hitsuki smiled teasingly "here i go!" ___Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!_

___**~1 Hour Later~**_

_Fire Dragon's Wing Attack! _Hitsuki cried as his smirk after he attack Natsu badly

___'Geez Why Does he have Fire Dragon Slaying Magic, and Why does there's something torn's my heart when i him?!'_ he yelled to himself _Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's First!_

___Fire Dragon Blade!_ a big fire explosion surrounding the guild, as well as the thick smokes. Hitsuki is laying on the floor while Natsu is still standing and his wound is still hurt because of a powerful impact "Hitsake, right?" Natsu asked while coughing gently "It's Hitsuki!" Hitsuki yelled "sorry, anyway, how did you learn Fire Dragon Slaying Magic?" Natsu asked "By Amber and the little help of Igneel" Hitsuki said proudly "Igneel?!" Natsu asked in happiness "Oi it's my turn!" Kourina whined and interrupt the Son and Father scenes "Fight me first!" Hitsuki is in his Fighting pose(T: wow he quickly recover), and Kourina smack him so hard, and make Hitsuki unconscious, "Now Let's begin Old Pinky!" Kourina Tease with a evil smirk

* * *

**Naru: It's kinda Rush ._. Unfair...,**

**Loke: yah! but i want to be in the next chapter! *Puppy Eyes* **

**Naru: hehe, i guess Amber-sama will show up in next Chapter~ *winks***

**Loke: Oi don't steal my 'Wink's style' you stupid cat*glare***

**Naru: 'k fine**

**Camille: This Chappy is Like Father And Daughter and Son scene huh?**

**Aries: S-s-sorry i'm late! b-b-but i agree with Camille-chan**

**Loke: Aries~ *Flirts* *sparks***

**Aries: ummm,**

**Naru: Aries-chan you look good today, **

**Aries: Ummm, T-T-hanks**

**Camilles: *laughing silently* nyahahha... my Bro lllllikes her, you better have a move on her, Big Cat.. *Smirks evilly***

**Loke : O-Oi I heard that! *blushing***

**Genny: Hia! What's our next chapter**

**Aries, Loke, Camille, Naru : Natsu Vs. Kourina**

**Loke: Like ? Dislike? Undecided? Review!**

**Genny: Sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling~**

**Naru: faith and tragedy would like to thank you guys again! *Smiles* And also please give an suggestions, if you insist...  
**

**All: BYE MINNA-SAN! :DD**


	5. Natsu VS Kourina

**Faith: hehe.. were back!**

**Tragedy: Daughter Vs. Father? were meanie to the Dragneel's**

**Amber: Yep, You're meanie to Lucy~ TT^TT *crys***

**Aki: Che, You haven't introduce meh! anyway I'm Kourina's Dragon *smirks***

**Tragedy: You'll come in later chapter.. *sweat drop***

**Len: how 'bout Me!? T^T i would like to introduce myself I'm Len, The Ice Dragon.**

**Igneel: *sigh* =_=''**

**Aki: Amber-san!, Igneel is here!**

**Amber: ... tch... *blushing***

**Len: Aki Look at Amber-sama's face! *rolls in the ground while laughing***

**Aki: Nyahahahah! Amber-san is blushing! hahaha! Igneel why don't you try comfort your beloved Amber? eh ahahhaha!*Laughing together with Len***

**Igneel: Shut up.**

**Tragedy: We don't own Fairy Tail...**

**Happy: Tip Kourin's Magic in Biography is kinda wrong, blame on Tragedy because she's not listening to Faith**

**Tragedy: Eh?!**

**Faith: Happy is right =P (she's the typer sometimes me XDD) and these Dragons will appear in later chappy**

**Igneel: ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Natsu V.S. Kourina...**_

Natsu saw how Kourina smirk at him, its like a demon smirk, well of course she's a demon mage like Mirajane, but, it's like she wants to revenge, but why? did he do something to make her like that? but most importantly he can feel her magic is also strong like him well yeah, she's a Demon Dragon slayer, how did he know? well it's because his twin brother is a dragon slayer so he have a conclusion that maybe she is also a dragon slayer, he thinks that she a Demon slayer because she wear what Mira use to wear in their childhood days. And he was thinking **(T: Wow Natsu is thinking, eh? XD)** maybe her mom got 10 times powerful than him! Natsu is maybe stupid, but , he feels there's something wrong.

He could imagine that Megami is Lucy or Lucy's twin or something? but who knows maybe Magami is _his_ Lucy. And he thinks that Megami can also defeat, Zeref the lord of darkness. Gosh, after 8 years he finally succeed becoming an S-class rank, but of course he has an inspiration, and that was his beloved mate Lucy Heartfilia. And now he thinks that maybe he will lose to Megami, even she is not yet a part of an S-class mages in Fairy Tail well he heard that she's an s-class mage in Lamia Scale. Natsu just sigh for these problems he is now. Geez, this is the first time he thinks that he will lose in a fight, but he his wondering, why Hitsuki know Igneel? Igneel told him 'only one dragon slayer per element', but why Hitsuki? why he got also fire dragon slaying magic? well only if Hitsuki is his son right? **(T: Geez Natsu Hitsuki is your son from the start!)** Well back to the fight. They were outside of the guild of course.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO**

_**Natsu's POV **_

'Geez, her smirk is scary!' i thought to myself, 'i remember Lucy's smirk when she wants me to do something scary.. wait? that girl and Lucy's smirk? Geez i don't know what to do.. well the first thing i have to win' i pause 'second is I'm going to asked Gajeel and Wendy to help me if they want to.' i sigh 'well all i have to do is t-'

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.BHAM!_

"Whattcha problem Old pinky? you keep on daydreaming heheh.." Kourina said with a scary voice "scared?or something?" she added

"hehehe.. just thinking something" i replied

She hmp-ed at me like Lucy always did to me! "start for the fight!" she said

"Aye!" i said then i quickly pose in fighting place. Geez this is going to be a looong fight

_**End of Natsu's POV**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_Normal POV_**

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu cried as he breathes a long line of fire that becomes a large fireball towards to Kourina. Kourina quickly dodge her father's attack with a big '_Bham!_' on the floor

"tch, too slow old pinky!" Kourina said while smirking "Demon Dragon's Immense Strength" she punch Natsu at his stomach gaing a 'aaaauuucccckkk' from him then sh attacked again

"Darkness Stream!" she yelled as she charges cosmic-like energy that is fired towards the target and creates a massive explosion and she hit Natsu "auck!" he landed on the woods

"Oi pinky stand up already I'm not yet done!" she yelled

"Kourina just a bit nicer not that way sweetie" Megami said

"Sorry mom, I'm just not in the mood to be nice today" Kourina said to her mother

"Okay just be gentle" she said

"No wa-" Natsu Interuppted Kouring from talking "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade" torrent of blade-shaped flames that strikes Kourina in a spiral formation. Every time Kourina is hit with a blade, it explodes and burns her. Described as the greatest Dragon Slayer technique(for fire dragon slayers only), this attack is so powerful and destructive that it has been shown to smash through dragon scales.

"Agggrrrhhh!" She scream like a crazy person.

Kourina was hit by that attack "so Old Pinky you use already your real power against me huh?" Kourina stand up shakily "Well i better use mine too" she said

"DEMON TAKE OVER! Demon Daeva!" Kourina's body become shadow, her eyes become red, Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, she also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick **(F:although she's just 8 yrs old, coool. I never did that when i was in that age hahah.. XD)**.

Her clothes also change, by dark, skimpy Light Gray and Black. "hehe, this form is called Daeva~! hehe~ Daeva is a shadow demon~ i can control one persons body or mind, also the _power_" she smirks devilishly her hand move down **(T: Dude she's flying! XD)** with black orb and targeting Natsu "Demon Dragon Dark Shadow Attack!" earning a loud _'GRAAAAAAAHHH!' _from Natsu.

_'Errr... are all of them is like a super mega s-class mages?!'_ Natsu thought _'No, not super mega s-class mages but almost ten wizard saint, ohhhh shit!' _stands up and his flames started to be blue.

"Hmm?" Kourina raise her right eyebrow "This is a Blue Fire it burn anything it touches" his eyes towards to her

"WOW COOOL! I WANNA LEARN THAT TOO!" Hitsuki eyes went stars and admiring the blue fire on Natsu's body

"Heh, i going to teach you if you want to little kid." Natsu said "Sure Tom-" "Manipulation: Night Shadow!"Natsu's Backround turns into shadow and some souls were there too, those souls hits Natsu like there punching bag "Guaahhh!" and flew backwards.

"Tch, Old Pinky, don't have a little chit chat while your in the fight 'kay?" Kourina giggles devilishly "i got it" Natsu set again his blue fire, the wind blows softly making some leaves dance with it.

"Roar of the Ultimate Fire Dragon" Natsu Roar a Massive Blue Fire with a mixture of a normal fire. Towards to Kourina, Kourina's was covered by the Blue with a mixture of orange fire, which is super hot by now

"KYAAAAAHH!" Her Body was Burning! "Hot, Hot, Hot!" she cried. Kourina force herself to block Natsu's attack by her two little hands, She moves a bit so she can able to attack again

"Ma-Manipulation: Reflection!" Natsu's Fire move on its own and points toward to him, but he dodge it quickly.

"I was Wondering" Natsu started "What do you eat?" Everyone in the guild sweatdrop on his question

"Food of course" Kourina answer it coldly

"No, What i mean is what kind, like me , i'm a fire dragon slayer, i can eat fire" He said looking at her big brown eyes, 'Those eyes... they're familiar to me...'

"Dark Magic or something, but i can suck magic power and transfer it to myself" She said smiling. 'Her smile...' Natsu thought

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**From Afar...**

Lisanna was watching the fight of her beloved crush (or i should say Ex-boyfriend) with a Blonde Hair girl, Wait!, Blonde hair?! Yup! She's was staring to her. To What? of course to Kourina! Well back to Lisanna. 'Kourina-chan... She has Blonde hair, big Brown eyes they're the same to Lucy-san's appearance... Wait 'The Same'?' Lisanna thought and stared to Kourina's features, Then her blue eyes stared at Hitsuki who's currently cheering his half Sister/ Half Rival on her fight. 'Hitsuki-kun...Pink-haired, Fire Dragon Slayer.. childish, but still cute.. Just like Natsu...' Lisanna thought, she runs her finger through her chin, 'What is their Age again 8 yrs old..? 8? 8 years when Lucy-san Leave the guild..' Her Eyes Widen in reality.. 'No, It can't be... Right?'

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lucy/Megami's POV**

I notice someone is looking to Kourina and Hitsuki... Lisanna... Why she's looking to them? Is it because Kourina and Hitsuki was excited to kick Natsu back to himself again? Does she have Doubts about them? I jest keep on staring at her... I'm not mad or hate her because of Natsu choose her over me.. It's his decision not mine or her... I want to forget my shitty past... But I can't.. Even a single memory. sigh now I can see her finger runs to her chin, her blue eyes where confused, to what? Geez I'm a Dragon Highness but i can't read peoples minds, just like Cobra!. As what Amber said Cobra's sense of hearing were not the same to me, even Natsu or Gajeel, One Dragon slayers senses were not the same that's why.. sigh... I Wonder what's on her mind..

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

**Lissanna's POV**

No... It can't be! How? What happen during that time? I don't understand.. Is Kourina-chan and Hitsuki-kun was Natsu's kids? aggrrraaahhh! It was so confusing! and the twins said Megami-san is their mother.. how about Lucy? Wait what am i talking about Megami-san and Lucy-san is different person.. maybe their father was like Natsu's i just need to calm down... my thoughts are not true, not true okay..

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Normal POV**

"Giving up Old Pinky?" Kourina stand up shakily her Wounds and Bruises where now worse she also have alot of burns! but still she manage to stand up she was so stubborn isn't she?

"I Don't know the word 'Give up'" He Said

"I'll make you know then" Kourina's hand where form with red orb "Darkness of Death: The Blood Of Hell!" The red orb went to Natsu and slowly suffocates him The Blood of Hell is also stealing his magical energy when he keeps on arguing and if his magical energy was already drain out, Natsu can die.

"Agrraahh , auuckk..." Natsu hold his neck gently

"Give up already Old Pinky?" Kourina made a light chuckle to him.. "You can give up you know.. anyway if you can't beat me your just a little ant to my mom.." her smile went to Natsu's spine..

"F-F-Fine I-I G-Give U-Up.." Natsu Keeps on struggling and there's a lot of whisper to their guild mates like 'Nani?! this is the first time than Natsu-kun Lose! Lose to a little girl!' while the others 'Oh No! Natsu-san lose..' with a pout on some faces, "Good Man" Kourina remove the red orb to Natsu so he can breath gently.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**In Unknown Place**

"Hahaha! The Red Dragon or the King of Dragons Loses to his own Daughter hahah what a lame" a Guy said with a Green hair

"Don't laugh at him... We Will use That Salamander in our plan..." another guy with a red hair with a blue eyes said

"Do Master already give you the plan?" A Girl with a long wavy hair with a raven hair tied in a pony tail said

"No..." the Red haired man said

"Do Rea is here already?!" The green-haired dude said

"Idiot I'm Right here beside you, you blind weakling!" the Rea girl said

"Shut up, Bitch!" Green-haired guy said

"Shut up Both of you!" The red haired man growled "Ren, Let 'em be." the Raven haired woman said "all we have to to is to wait for the plan already.." They All Smirk evilly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**The Dragon's World **

The Dragons were Happy the Little Dragons were playing happily in the Sky or on land some of them were transformed into humans like on Earthland, Yet on Earthland, there are people who use Dark Magic for evil doings.. While in The Dragon's World, here lives all of the Dragons, Sky, Earth, Demon, Water ,Fire,Metal ,Ice ,Celestial, Transformation, Lightning,Poison, and other types. In Here The Dragon world has a Queen. Queen Layla Heartfilia their first Queen. It Just started when Queen Layla Heartfilia Save the Dragons from the black mages, the reward the Dragons believe that Layla can be their Queen and she can protect the dragons from evil humans who use dragons to increase their magic or to make them stronger. Then in that time her favorite dragon was Amber the Celestial Dragon, Amber make Layla master Celestial Dragon Slaying and the Dragon Highness. Dragon Highness is impossible to learn by humans but only Layla did. Before Queen Layla died, She make Amber the 'Temporary Queen', Queen Layla Give her Magic power to her so she can teach the Princess or the Next Queen Lucy Heartfilia when the time comes and she mastered The Dragon Highness and also the throne will be given to her but now Amber is still the queen because Lucy told her that she's not yet ready. Now The Kingdom is now trusted to the Next Queen Lucy Heartfilia.

In a Big or rather large Castle, the Human Amber, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney and Aki

"Do you Think The rebel Dragons was planing something bad?" Grandeeney said worriedly

"hmmm, Maybe it's just a threat or they want to scare us." Aki said crossing her arms

"Well if they want to scare us they was so weak to beat me" Metalicana said proudly

"Really Metalicana? want me to Kick your ass?" Igneel hissed

"Wanna go Igneel?" Metalicana smirk

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Amber Yelled to the two

"Were FRIENDS! right Igneel?" Metalicana said

"AYE!" He replied

"Nyahahaha! the two scared dragons! nyahahah!" Aki Laugh

"Now Let's be serious." Amber started.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO**

**Inside of the Guild (Infirmary)**

The Pink-Haired S-class Mage Natsu Dragneel was unconscious and lying on a bed, Lisanna Stratuss was the one who taking cake of him

"Natsu.. Please Wake up.." Lisanna said in a low voice while cleaning his wounds with a clean towel and suddenly the door went open

"Don't Worry he'll wake up" Kourina said coldly and as mush as surprise her wounds and some burns was already healed

"Wha-what happened to your bruise?" Lisanna said

"Nevermind about my wounds." She reply to her without looking at her and crossing her arm to her chest "Do you want me to help you to heal your..." She pause. Yep Kourina cares about Natsu, even she's 100% angry at him or super mad at him, a part of her heart telling her to forgive her father about the past and complete their family. But she knew that it _will _never going to happened. "Your Natsu?" she said

"Yes!" Lisanna smiled widely, Kourina go out and enters the infirmary with her mother "actually Mommy wants to help him, not me." Kourina told her and stared to her. And also ya, she was lying because of her Big, big pride.

Megami/Lucy sits beside Natsu, 'I can still feel his warmth... his warmth that making me strong... making me happy all the time... I wish... You could be mine..._ forever..._' and a blue white orb in her hands start to glow place it on Natsu's and start healing him until he gain his consciousnesses.

* * *

**Faith: yay!** **After a long long years, Tragedy enjoyed to type again!**

**Tragedy: Shup Up :P**

**Happy: Any suggestions please review.!**

**Lily: Like it? Hate it? Undecided? REVIEW!**

**Carla: Next Chappy : The Fight of The Lovers**

**Everyone: Bye! **


	6. Fight of the Lovers

**Tragedy: Oi!**

**Faith: Ohayo! were back!**

**Happy: Aye! this is their new chappy!**

**Lily: They Like to thank you for reviewing :3**

**Happy: They don't own Fairy Tail :D**

**Carla: enjoyy!**

**Tragedy: Warning for a cracky grammar or spelling and a crappy fighting ****scene e _ e**

* * *

The Place of Shibani Town, a town which were once called as 'The Living Town', The Shibani town was a nice a town to live, many families enjoyed staying there, because of the fresh air, clean blue water, sunny sky, refreshing wind and a sort of a wealthy town because of a lot of business men and woman live there. But on X794 a powerful dark guild destroyed the town and claim it. Before, the sunny sky was up to cheer up many people living on the town, but now, fogs, cold nights, dark sky covering the sun, the Shibani Town that once called 'The Living Town' were destroyed and now disappear because of the powerful guild called 'Night Soul'. Night Soul was obsessed for powers, money and others, also they were obsessed with Zeref, they were also one of the guild who's helping about the 'R-system' which led by Jellal but failed. Richard their Guild master was before a member of the Wizard Saints, he was the top of them, he was more powerful than Makarov, but he betrayed the Magic Council, he Just join the council because he wants to know their plan about Zeref. But one of members of the guild erased their memory about him alongside with the country of Fiore just to clean their dirty plan. The Night Soul guild was located on the west side of the Shibani town, their guild mark resembles of Moon with and odd wing on the side.

* * *

**There was an Top 6 powerful mages in the guild Night Soul.**

The First one is **Daichi "Ren" Izumi**. He specialize Reflecting Magic, Rapture Magic and Telepathy

The Second is **Jaira Kamiki**. She specialize Paper Magic and Spear Magic

Third is **Gaku Shinagawa**. He specialize Gravity Magic and Water God Slayer

The Fourth one is **Rea Mikagura**. She specialize Arc of Embodiment and a Katana User

Fifth was **Eloisa and Jay "The Twins"**. Jay specialize Poison God Slayer while Eloisa was Ultimate Rainbow Fire

The last one was **Nalshe**. She specialize Plant Magic

* * *

**Daichi "Ren" Izumi**

Daichi is a young man with a thin eyebrows, and has messy dark red, he also has rather long bangs that obscure his forehead. He wears a white uniform consisting of a long coat with gold trim and metal shoulder guards over matching pants and a dark green shirt, decorated with an olive green criss-crossing line pattern.

**Jaira Kamiki**

Jaira is a relatively tall and thin woman with a light complexion. Her long, raven hair is tied back into two distinct sections (sometimes with just a plain pony tail); the first being two thin strands that are plaited and looped around to form hoops that sit on either side of her neck, whilst the rest and tied back with bows into two pigtails that flow in thick locks around Jaira's body, where they stop just above the ground, the ends curling. Jaira's fringe is left out, allowing her long bangs to fall over her face and into her eyes, save for a single strand which curls upwards away from her head.

Jaira's chosen attire is a simple black dress which wraps around her body as a robe. The front is left open, allowing Jaira's legs to be in full sight, whilst the back is much longer, being tailored to fall into two points. The edge of the cloth is patterned with squares, and the entire outfit is kept around Jaira through the use of a thick cloth belt which is tied just below her breasts and into a huge bow that sits at her back. On her feet, Jaira sports a pair of plain platform sandals.

**Gaku Shinagawa**

Gaku is a young, muscular man with green hair . He has a pointed nose and a small, protruding, triangular-shaped upper left molar, along with a chipped portion on the lower row corresponding to it. He also has a scar running down on his left arm . He wears a black and grey jump suit and constantly keeps his chest out.

**Rea Mikagura**

Rea has long, blonde hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns. She has a curvaceous figure, fair skin, and red lipstick. She wears a long, slightly loose violet kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage and closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull. Her guild insignia is incorporated into her kimono and seen at the end of both her sleeves. Both the skulls on her robe and the one on her belt were left out. She also has ribbons tied around her sleeves, a buckled strap around her neck and traditional sandals with extremely high platforms soles. Her guild insignia can be seen at the bottom of her robe.

**Jay**

Jay is an eight year old boy with spiky orange colored hair and a slightly pointed chin. He wears a long sleeved robe with a dark colored collar and a matching belt.

**Eloisa**

Eloisa is a eight year old girl with short orange colored hair tied up in a ponytail at the right side of her head. She's wearing a black T-shirt with a white collar line under a pair of calf length greyish blue overalls, covering her torso and reaching up below her armpits, held up by shoulder straps. The overalls are plain except for a series of simple, small round motifs going down the side. Eloisa's outfit is completed by a pair of sandals for her feet.

**Nalshe**

Nalshe has long and rather messy light brown hair, and blue eyes. She wears a hair band on her head that is designed with a flower beads and a matching brim that covers her eyes. On the left side of her head, she keeps a pink rose in her hair.

Nalshe wears a long coat with petal-like edges on the tails. Her coat is also adorned with dots running across the edges and is tied with a ribbon-like belt. Her chest is barely seen revealing much of her cleavage where a dark top can be seen and underneath is ruffled mini-skirt. She also seems to be wearing arm sleeves and long boots that reaches to her calves, also adorned with dots and petal-like edges. A flower bracelet can be seen on her right arm.

* * *

**Secret Hideout of Ater Angelus Team **

**(*The Ater Angelus meaning Dark Angel* Ater Angelus were chosen to resurrect Zeref by defeating/killing The Queen of the Dragons (which is Lucy/Megami) and giving her body to their "Boss")**

"Tadaima!" a orange haired girl cheered happily holding the hand of a boy same with her age

"Welcome back" Jaira greeted them softly "Welcome back kiddo's" Gaku greeted them rudely while chuckling abit

"Hey! How's your 'Mission'? any info's?" Rea asked the twins

Jay stated their mission "The mission is super borrrrinngg! And anyway we heard that the queens of those shitty dragons went to Fairy's Head? err, what is it again? Fairy... Fairy...-"

"Fairy Tail, you dumb-ass kiddo" Gaku interrupt Jay from speaking. "I know it, Jii-san!" Jay hissed. "Who are you calling Jii-san, huh?!" Gaku hissed

"Stop it both of you!" the Red hair man, Daichi the leader of them, stopped them. "Yes, boss!" they saluted

"Hey, Jai, does Nalshe was here?" Daichi asked her looking in her eyes, but Jaira notice this, and blushed with a bright red on her face, "Etto.. Daichi-sama.. Nalshe isn't here yet."

"Oh, I see. Does '_boss_' called you?" Daichi asked her again, "Nope." she said letting her red face seen by her guild mates/ team mates "Okay, I'll take my leave," Daichi said it, as he leaves "okay, Bye." she looked to the place where Daichi went out.

"Jaira and Daichi Sitting on a tree~!" Rea, Jay, Eloisa sang. "Shut up!" Jaira blushed even more. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Gaku continued. Jaira glared at him while she's blushing, "Paper Blizzard: White Dance!" a large tornado went out with some white papers towards to Gaku which made him fly away on their base. "Don't show me your stupid face anymore!" Jaira said angrily "Yeeeesssss Maaaa'am! " Gaku said while flying away.

* * *

**Infirmary (Megami/Lucy and Lisanna's POV)**

"Nehh, Lisanna, are you and Natsu been together before?" Megami asked. Even though she already know it, of course she still needs to act.

"Yeah." Lisanna facing Megami and looking at her big brown eyes. "Why Megami-chan?" she asked

"Nothing just asking," Megami answered looking at Natsu's sleeping face, '_Still adorable just like before._' a smile crossed on Megami's face.

"Megami-chan?" Lisanna looking at Megami and notice that Megami is looking at Natsu.

''Eh, Megami-chan? why your _looking _at Natsu?'' Lisanna asked, but still Megami hasn't listening to her so Lisanna snaps her fingers close to Megami's face.

"Oh! sorry Lisanna!" Megami said waving her hand nervously, "Neeh, Megami-chan, do you like... _Natsu_?" Lisanna said with an playful glare printed on her face, "Haha.. Lisanna, i don't _like _him!" laughing nervously.

"Really? Then-" Lisanna stops when she heard some noise coming from Natsu. "Lu... Lucy...Luce" He said in his sleep, '_Luce..he still remember that?_' Megami thought, "LUCY!" Natsu suddenly wakes up with an bullets sweats in his forehead.

**After several hours... (Time Skip..) Near at the Bar  
**

"Megami! remember our fight tomorrow!" Natsu told her for 10th times "I know you idiot! Now shut up before i make you!" Megami yelled in annoyance. "A-Aye!" Natsu saluted. "Anyway Megami, can i ask you three questions?" Natsu asked her looking at her eyes '_her eyes... it's like the same eyes of Luce_' he thought "Errrmm.. Sure"

"1.) What magic do you use?"

"Celestial"

'_wooaah, same magic like Lucy!_' he thought "Sugoi! 2.) how manny keys do you have?"

"54"

'_Seriously?! 54 keys?!_'

"The last question, Megami, who is Kourina and Hitsuki's father?" Natsu asked her innocently. "E-Eh?! it's personal don't ask me that questions again!" Lucy gritted her teeth "Hmph! I'll take my leave!" Megami yelled leaving Natsu alone and Natsu watch her calling the twins and quickly leaves.

'Sigh, seriously... This feelings sucks... it turns out in the blue i like Megami over Lucy.. Shit i'm not a Womanizer like Loke! But, why? damn it i hate it, my life sucks...' Natsu thought. 'She's a _Celestial Mage_ with _54_ keys, huh?'

"Oi Flame Brain" Gray yelled heading towards Natsu, "Yo, Ice Princess.." Natsu said in a low voice "ohhh The Great Salamander looks lonely eh?" Gray tease him sitting next to Natsu. Natsu notice Gray looking at a certain blue-haired girl talking with Gajeel, Levy, Cana and Wendy while smiling like an angel. "Why don't you make a move on Juvia? After 10 years, you guys known each other damn much, and you _haven't_make a move from her..." Natsu said seriously. "Huh? what do you mean flame brain?" Gray said looking away from Juvia.

"What I mean is, Go out with her.. Unlike me, I let myself being a god-damn dense idiot, and let the woman that I loved go and _ne__ver_ going back from me" Natsu sigh sadly "I swear if that happens to you, you will fucking regret for what cha did." Gray was jaw-drop for what Natsu was saying. Geez don't make him wrong, Natsu was right, Gray know that His '_Frienemy_' suffered a lot after Lucy was gone and the news that Lucy was dead. Natsu didn't believed in those words but he let himself on a training to become an S-Class mage. After Natsu and Lisanna's Break up, Natsu told him he can't love other girl but Lucy only, he was just being dense for not admitting that earlier. Now she's gone, He can't do anything but to regret Gray knows his smiles were fake.

"You will seriously do your promise? That you will never love any girl but '_her_'?"

"Of course, Ice Queen! as long as I love her, I will never love any other girl but her and that's final. Beside if she's here, I swear to you Stripper, She's a Dragneel and we have our own family" Natsu said with a grin on his face.

"Sure you are Flame Brain.." Gray said leaning on the counter. He suddenly notice Natsu sighed sadly while crossing his arms. "Eh, what's wrong with yah?" Gray ask, "Geez... I dunno if I can able to beat Megami." Natsu said.

"Eh? whaddya mean?" Gray asked him confusedly "Do you know her Magic?" He added

"Yup." Natsu said sighing deeply "She's a Celestial Wizard with 54 Keys."

"WHAT?! 54 KEYS IN ONE WIZARD?!" Gray shouted, making the whole Guild looked at him and listen to their conversation.

"Sigh, yah I know, I was Thinking maybe she got Loke, Plue, Aries and etc. that Luce have." He said "Hey, Mira, One fire chicken, please!" Natsu ordered with a grin.

"Coming right up!" Mira said with her gentle smile.

"Errrmm... Natsu-san, Gray-san, sorry for interrupting, But I think Natsu-san is Kinda... errmm... Wrong" Wendy said politely while hugging Charle.

"Huh? But that's what she said." Natsu said. Mira puts down Natsu's Fire chicken and suddenly but-in "Hmm, What are you guys talking about" She said drying the clean mugs in a clean cloth, while Natsu eating his food.

"Were Talkin' about Megami's Magic" Gray said, Then suddenly "If her kiddos were that strong, Maybe she's 5x stronger!" Gajeel But-in.

"I think Gajeel-san is right, and I sense that weird magical source on her." Wendy said, looking at her fellow dragon slayer.

"I Sense it too!" Natsu and Gajeel yelled in unison. "Gee Hee, Maybe our mighty Salamander might lose," Gajeel smrik Creepily. "Yup, Gajeel-san is right, Natsu-san, so if you want.. we'll help you." Wendy said smiling shyly "What Wendy? Geez, you already know it's dangerous, but still your helping them" Charle scolded her in her usual strict voice. "Charle.. I know, but I want to help, besides I'm 19 years old" (Not counted on The Tenrou Arc :3) Wendy told her. "What?! We'll help that Salamander?" Pointed his index finger on Natsu. "No way the hell I'll do that!" Gajeel yelled crossing his arms. "But Gajeel-san, don't you want to discover Megami-san's power?" Wendy ask innocently, Gajeel looked away and said ; "Fuck, fine, I'll do this ONCE" adding a emotion on the last part.

"Yosh!" Natsu cheered, "Good luck to us then! Now lemme finish my food." Everyone sweat-drop.

* * *

**Megami/Lucy's House.**

"Moom~ when can I see Igneel again? I miss him~" Hitsuki whined childlishly, Megami chuckled "Next Week, but Not sure" Lucy replied smiling at Hitsuki. He remembered their fight, that Natsu used his Blue flames, "Mom, Dad was cool in his Blue flames! I wanna Learn it! Mom, can I ask him to teach me?" Hitsuki said with a stars on his eyes. "Hmm, Sure, but you can't still tell him, 'kay?" Lucy said "Yosh!" Hitsuki cheered up, "Aye!" Naru reply giving his master a Hi-5. "Umm, Naru when did you used 'Aye'?" Megami asked. "When were at the guild, Happy told me that 'Aye' is cooler" Naru said, Naru notice Lucy's face, her face printed; her usual weird face like what they say.

"Waaahhh! Hitsuki your Mom look weird and scary!" Naru hides on Hitsuki's back. "Rawr~" Lucy roared playfully. "Anyway where's Demon Queen?" Hitsuki asked. "She's sleeping." Genny said rubbing her eyes, "Where's Nee-san?" She asked, "At the kitchen, eating...FISH... Whaaaa! she's eating my fish! I should eat one too!" Naru said equipping his White wings with some sparks of thunder on it, "Camille-nee don't Eat all the Fish! save for me too!" Naru said flying like a thunder. "Sigh, weird house, but I Love it." Lucy giggled like an high school girl and shouted at them to sleep already.

* * *

**Next Day **

"Mommy Let's go! I wanna see that Old Pinky got beat up by you~" Kourina said cheerfully. Secretly Genny was beginning to get mad at her Master, Geez, of course she got a father too, They were love by him equally, He use to spend time with them even he got works in the palace, he even sacrifices to lose them than to let the enemies got them, Genny knows that maybe if Natsu know that he has a twins he would be happy, and do what a father needs to do.

"Tch, Why you're so desperate to kick Natsu's ass, you just beat him yesterday, aren't you happy with that?" Hitsuki said in a annoyed tone. "Of course! He's gonna suffer after all~" Kourina grinned at Hitsuki "Why, You forgive him already?!" She gave him a death glare. "Maybe, you know, I want to feel what normal family have... I just want to feel when the father is playing with ya, teaching you new magic... making us know the real meaning of Fam-" Kourina were hit by those words. Yep our Kourina also wants to complete her family _before_, but now what she knows was anger at her father, she thinks he hasn't love them, he don't need them, they were _nothing _to him, but sometimes she think.. to forgive him too... but almost half of her still doing her pride. "-ly, teaching us how to _forgive_ others-" Hitsuki were interrupted by their mother as she lock the door.

"Are you ready?" She ask

"Yesh Maam~" They said expect Naru who said "Aye!" to them.

* * *

**In The guild.**

"Ohayo, Minna!" Hitsuki kick the door and grin happily. Everyone greeted them like 'Hi's 'Hello's 'Morning's and others. "Megami! Let's fight now" Natsu grin.

"As you wish..." Megami said walking outside. "Anyway Gajeel and Wendy will join me" Natsu said shyly.

"Eh? 3 Vs. 1? Not fair" She said playfully as a dark aura surrounds her, "Yah, Yah.. Lets go!" Natsu said "Oi Metal face, Wendy" Natsu call them

Wendy and Gajeel appeared. "Heh, even they were 3, mommy can still beat them." Kourina smirk evilly. Everyone in The guild gathered outside wanting to watch the fight. "Oi Minna~ *hic* Let's make a bet, 'Who will win, The 3 Dragon Slayers or Megami?!'I bet The 3 Dragon Slayers can beat her~ *hic*" Cana said as the other Guild members agree.

"Tch, pathetic bet" Kourina said in her scowl face. "I bet Half of my Money to Megami!" Makarov cheered, "NA-NANI?!" Everyone in the guild shouted. "B-But Master, Megami is still a newbie! We don't even know her power! And besides Natsu is an S-Class mage, Gajeel and Wendy are candidates for being an S-Class wizard." Cana told him, "I don't care. I know Megami for a _long time_" Makarov grins as the guild member were dumbfounded by it.

"Hey! Let's start!" Megami yelled as she raise her hand through the air. "Okay!" Natsu quickly in his fighting position as well as with Gajeel and Wendy.

Wendy cast Arms on them as Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy uses their Fire/Iron/Sky Dragon's Roar, and make the whole place covered with smoke. As the smoke disappear, Megami is still standing, no bruises, no wounds. She perfectly good. She's smiling. She grab her ruby/red keys and summons 2 of her spirits "Gate of the Dark Queen:: I Summon thee, Fea!" A black haired girl with grey eyes appeared, she wear a black and gold kimono, her hair tied in a high ponytail, she smiled creepily and said "Hi... Are you ready to Lose?" her ponytail swayed through the wind. Megami Summon another one again "Gate of the Light Queen:: I Summon thee, Hikari!" a Blonde haired girl with golden eyes, she's also like the black haired girl but there's a lot of difference between them. The Blonde Girl also wears Kimono, but in White with gold in color, her hair also tied in a ponytail, and smiled sweetly "Hmm? Three Dragon Slayers..? Uwaah~ Pinkie is soo Cute~" Hikari giggled. "Yeah and so? your being flirty again you, baka" Fea scowled in fact their twins but they living in different worlds. "My, My, your being cruel again, Fea" Hikari smiled to the black haired girl. "SHUT UP! Let's beat this 3 dragons" Fea told her in her annoyed voice as she make a black orb in her hands and yelled "Dark Flames!" her hand release a black fire with some sparkling on it. It was heading towards to the trio.

"Gomenasai~ I have no choice~" Hikari frowned and smiled once again. She do what Fea do earlier, but this time her hands shine as some sparkling dust fell on the ground. "Light Beam!" Hikari said as her hand starts to glow and shine like a sun. It also hit the trio. **(T: I'm no good in fighting scene, If you think it great,LOL Thanks :3 )**

* * *

**Dragon's World (In the Palace)**

Human Amber, Igneel, Aki, Len, Metalicana and Grandeeney, is still re-searching or thinking of a plan or how the rebel dragons want to destroy Earthland. They didn't want to bother the Real Queen of course, but when it's really needed, they have no choice. "Maybe Those Dragons are hypnotize by an evil guy?" Len human form suggest. "How about, They were angry to the humans, because the humans abuses them?" Grandeeney suggest. "Gee, We need the help of Lucy! tch, you guys make my brain bleed because of thinking" Aki hissed, "Hey, When did that scary dragon got brain?" Metalicana pointed at Aki as he told Len. "Whaddya say? Wanna die you scarp metal?" Aki growled, "Stop it!" Amber yelled, "I don't want to bother Lucy." she added. "But I think Aki is right, we should get the help of Lucy." Igneel interrupt, "How about let's vote, 1.) Get a Help from Lucy-sama or 2.) Sovle it on our way" Len said, "Who Vote for Number 1?", Igneel, Aki, Metalicana and Len raise their hand, "Majority Wins. Let's do number 1, but... who will go to earthland?" he ask.

They look at each other in the question, "I Will go." Amber said.

* * *

**Outside the guild (After 3 hours =-=)**

The 3 Dragon Slayer panting heavily, they almost ran out of energy to fight her, she summon only 2 of her red keys, yet, they almost ran out of magic. The whole guild was watching they're all silent. The twins are smiling as well as the entails, Then suddenly Megami heard something on a bush. Natsu,tried to attacked her with his roar and Gajeel and Wendy attacked the dark and light queen or maybe celestial spirit, Megami was hit by it as well as the Queens a smoke covers the whole area.

Both Hikari and Fea was lying on the ground covered with some small cuts "*Cough**Cough* Ouchiieee~" Hiraki said in a teary eyes, trying to be cute to them, which succeed to most of the guys in the guild, they look at Hikari in an 'awe'. Now the two of them are standing once again Fea spoke, "Damn it, I haven't notice them" Fea gritted her teeth, which makes Gajeel replied in 'Gii Hee' way.

Megami is still looking at the bush, she smelled a familiar scent even she was still on the ground. She turn around to the pink haired guy,'_Natsu__ Dragneel, Son of the Fire King Igneel._' She smiled to him, the pink hair guy saw her smiling to him then suddenly a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks '_Father of Hitsuki and Kourina, Future King of all Dragons._' she suddenly chuckled '_He still haven't change.._' she thought.

"Uwwaaahh~ Me-Chan, I found yah~!" a shiny blue haired woman wearing a plain long white dress and a crown on her head said. "Grandmaa~!" Kourina and Hitsuki as well as the two entails said running to the blue haired woman.

"GRANDMA?!" The whole guild was in shock and dumbfounded by it.

* * *

**Tragedy:: BE THANKFUL BOREDOM VISITED ME!**

**Faith:: Wait Boredom Just visited you?! JUST NOW?!**

**Tragedy:: Heh. What do ya think?**

**Faith:: Why Boredom Visited you often Q^Q but me... ALWAYS!? T^T**

**Tragedy:: Bor-Kun wanna marry you that's why he always visited yah B']**

**Faith:: NOOO! T^T *sulks at the corner* I hate Tragedy and Boredom ._.**

**Tragedy:: WHAHAH! XD LIKE IT? HATE IT? UNDECIDED? REVIEW XD**

**Happy:: Faith and Tragedy have a poll, better choose if you guys likes the two of them or one of them to write :3**

_**You Belong with** **Me (NaLu) [Writer: Faith and Tragedy]**_

_Summary: Natsu and Lucy are best friends since in their childhood days, until one day they got separated from each other and after several years the Heartfilia decided to come back in Magnolia. Natsu and Lucy has a crush on each other since they were kids. What is when Lucy come back acting like a nerd and what if she saw Natsu has a Girlfriend, how will she react? READ IT TO FOUND OUT :33_

_**I Don't know Why I Love You Damn Much! (GraVia) [Writer: Tragedy :3]**_

_Summary: Gray is one of the popular students in Fairy Tail Academy. He was a bad-ass boy who hates girls. Juvia is a Nice, sweet girl who's going transfer in Fairy Tail Academy. One day they met on the school hall and luckily Juvia was fallen in love on Gray at first sight. Will Juvia is the one who can change his attitudes? or she will fail?_

_**Perfect Girl Evolution: Fairy Tail Style. (NaLu, GruVia, LoRies, Jerza) [Writer: Faith]**_

_Summary: What if Lucy turns into Scary women, Unlady-like, more weirder? Natsu, Gray, Loke, Jellal were ask to change her into a Lady-like in exchange they will have a free rent and free allowance. Will Natsu ,Loke ,Jellal, Gray succeed on their mission making Lucy a real woman? Will romance will bloom? READ AND FIND OUT!_

_**Her Voice...(NaLu) [Writer: Faith]**_

_Lucy Heartfilia has lived her life afraid to speak for as long as she can remember. She can only sing when she is alone. When Prince Natsu eavesdrops on a song, he makes it his goal to make her sing freely for him, speak freely with him and hear her voice always, Will Prince Natsu Dragneel enable to make it or he will failed? READ AND FIND OUT!_

**Charle:: Bye :3**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tragedy: Oi!**

**Faith: Hey Wazzup B'D**

**Happy: New Chappy is up! **

**Lily: They Like to thank you for reviewing :3**

**FTLover333- Wiiee, I'm Glad chu like it B'DD So here it is! WIEE ENJOYY XD Yay! I WAB CHUU SHOO MUUCCH!**

**Fantasyblast- Here it is! ENJUYYY~ XD**

**Regal Serenity- Okay, Okay, Chillax~ B'D WIIEEE, I'm Shoo Happeh that you love it *^*/ Awwee, so cute*****^***

**Kira The Cat Demon- Wiiieee HERE IT IS, ENJOY*^*I'm happeh chu like it~ **

**chibirritergirl- Thanks~**

**Happy: They don't own Fairy Tail :D**

**Faith: enjoyy!**

* * *

**Dragon's World.**

A human Igneel kept on pacing back and fourth, Thinking of her beloved mate, the celestial dragon named "Amber". '_Is she okay in earthland? do she know where Lucy is? What if almost every guy stun by her sexiness and her pretty and adorable face? What if she try to cheat on me for a human? What if-_' the other 4 human dragons looking at the Fire King, who keeps on pacing there back and fourth and looks sooo depressed or problematic on something, "Psst, Grandeeney" The Ice dragon called.

"What does Flame Idiot's thinking" Len told her,not trying to act like he was worried at his frienimy "Pffftt... sort of... missing Amber-chan and overly thinking on what's happening to her" Grandeeney said not trying to laugh at what Igneel thinking."Eh? What about that?" The Ice Dragon said to her, now obviously curios on what going on to the fire king, "I won't tell ya~" The Sky/Wind Dragon stuck her tongue out making Len pout. "Aw! Tell Me Grandeeney!" Len whined to the Sky/Wind Dragon.

"Heck yeah Tell us!" Metalicana and Aki said in unison, "Stop copying me!" Metalicana and Aki said it again, "Soul Freak!" Metalicana hissed, "Scarp Metal!" Aki scowled "Why You..!" Metalicana is gonna attack her, "Hey, haha, Hey Calm down you two, Here I'll tell you guys, hahahaha.." Grandeeney said while laughing and whispered

* * *

******Secret Hideout of Ater Angelus Team**

**RIIIIING! RIIIIING! RIIIIIING!**

"Alright, Alright, COMING, damn it" Gaku said getting annoyed by the phone, "Who's this?" Gaku answered the phone, '_Please give it __to Ren_' a female voice and have an seductive voice answered "Oh Heya Sexy, wanna go out with me?" Gaku said seductively as he played on the phone's cord.

'_Gaku-san, This is important, once a again please give the phone to Ren._' the woman said calmly but in an annoyed way. "How did yah know my name? Oh well~ C'mon Missy~ Just one date, Why do you want that stupid Daichi? You can have me instead~" Gaku said it again '_I need Ren-kun because of this shitty mission, idiot!_' now the female yelled to him."Okay, Okay fine, who are you anyways?" now Gaku is his normal mode. '_Flare Corona of Raven Tail._'

* * *

**Dragon's World (F:: O: Flare is here xD dun dun dun!)**

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Aki, Len, Metalicana as well as Grandeeney rolls on the ground laughing. Igneel is still pacing not noticing the 4 of them rolling on the ground laughing at him as well on him thoughts on what might happen to Amber in Earthland.

"Maybe we- HAHAHAHA Help Lover- HAHAHAHA Boy to see- HAHAHAHA his precious Amber~" Aki said within her laugh, "Mwahahahah! Igneel is soo IMMATURE!" Len laughing hardly like there's no daylight coming. With that Igneel stops pacing when he heard his 'Frienimy' said 'Immature', "Who's Immature?!" Igneel half glaring half yelling to him "Pfft, Yer freaking Immature Igneel, MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Metalicana said putting his hands on his stomach while the other one on Igneel's shoulder. "Eh?" Igneel said dumbfoundedly

"Grandeeney read yer empty brain! You're overly thinking what's happening on Amber on Earthland, MUWAHAHHAHAH!" Aki laughs harder, Igneel turn his gaze to Grandeeney who's giggling like a school girl "WHAT THE HELL?!" Igneel's face turns red because of embarrassment and anger.

"Hahaha- Don't- Pffftt.. Don't worry, haha- we'll help yah, Gii Hee" Metalicana said, as Grandeeney who's still giggling make a bubble and saw Amber doing to earthland.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild [Outside B'D]**

"GRANDMA?!" The whole guild was in shock and dumbfounded by it, well who might actually believe that the mysterious sexy blue haired woman is now a 'Grandma' of the twins who's freaking strong as Gildrats, well if that means she's strong too.

"Hi My Sweet 'n Adorable Babies~" The blue haired said as she hugged Hitsuki and Kourina as well as their entails, Master Makarov as well as the other male members look on them in an 'awe'. "Not to be rude but may we know your name" a white haired girl named Mirajane asked the woman politely with a smile, "Oh~ I'm Amber" the male members have now forgotten that this 'Amber' is now a granny and started to drool and stared with a heart shaped eyes. "Nice to meet you Amber-sama~" Mirajane and some girls smiled to her too, "Owhh, Such a pretty and polite girls~" Amber smiled as Megami sweatdrop on her guildmates.

"Are you Single, Amber-sama?" "Amber-Chan, Amber-chan Marry me!" "Do you have a boyfriend Amber-san?" "Am-Sama, go out with me" "Amber-san You're damn Sexy!" "Your so sexy and pretty Am~" "Why the hell a sexy woman like you, is called as grandma?" "How old are you Amber?"almost all male members asked, complimented her with a blush and hearts on his eyes and cheeks, "woah, woah, woah~" Amber sweat drop on them, some of the girls idolize, envy, jealous, adore Amber. "first of all, Yep I'm still single, second I can't marry you guys, third, No, fourth No I can't go out with you~ fifth and sixth, Thanks~ seventh, Hmm, Is there a problem with that? eighth, I'm 500yrs old~," Amber gave them a cute smile

.

.

.

.

.

.

_SILENT..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Umm, Will you repeat it again, A-Amber?" Makarov who's also got an 'Love at First Sight' on her said curiously, "Hmm? About my Age?" Amber puts her pointer finger and started to think, In a _cute _way. "Yeah Amber-chan"almost all the boys in the guild said in Unison. "Ehem, Ehem. Stop flirting with our precious Grandma" Kourina said crossing her arms strictly, but still the guys in their guild ignored what she said and bugging Amber once a again, "Hehehe, Looks like yer IGNORED, Demon freak." Hitsuki teased her twin-sister, Kourina slowly turned around and glare at her brother, her small fist smashed on Hitsuki's face as his nose started to bleed. Kourina turn to the guys who still not leaving her Granda's side with an angry symbol on the side of her head and a firery aura around her, "WHAT THE HELL, YOU MORONS ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME?!" She yelled extremly demon like, almost like Erza.

The male members move away lightly, not wanting to get killed by the small blonde girl. Amber giggles cutely at her almost like 'Granddaughter's' antics. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy just simply standing there, Out of place on what happening obviously interrupted by them and Megami's fight, Natsu remembered how Him and Erza fought before, It was interrupted by the stupid magic council and now it's happening again.

* * *

**Dragon's World.**

A big bubble like appeared infront of them showing Amber who's currently bumped on Megami. "Men, Our temporary Queen looks stupid," Metalicana said, "Hey Amber doesn't look stupid there! She's just so Cute." The pink haired man currently blushing on the last part, "Said with the guy who's madly inlove with and overreacting thoughts." Metalicana crossed his arms, "Sh-Shut up.." the fire king simply looked away trying to hide his embarrassed face. "Fufufufu~ Igneel the Fire King is Blushin'~" Len teased, "Hey Guys Look at this!" Grandeeney called their attention, and the 3 dragons kept their focus on the bubble.

_"Are you Single, Amber-sama?" "Amber-Chan, Amber-chan Marry me!" "Do you have a boyfriend Amber-san?" "Am-Sama, go out with me" "Amber-san You're damn Sexy!" "Your so sexy and pretty Am~" "Why the hell a sexy woman like you, is called as grandma?" "How old are you Amber?" almost all the male humans asking and running to her side asking those kind of questions._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

Igneel was like;

In a moment, O u O

Next was like, O n O

Then, O A O

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3... 2 ... 1

"WHAT THE HELL THEY'RE ASKING HER THAT THINGS OR EVEN BEING SUPER CLOSE TO HER!?" Igneel yelled pointing at the bubble were in those humans were being close to his chosen mate, making his face turn red because of his anger. "ALRIGHT, NOW OPEN THE GATES TO THE EARTHLAND I'M GOING THERE!" Igneel ordered angrily, "WHAHAHAHAH! Lover Boy was MAD!" Aki laugh to the pink haired fire king as he glared, "Naaahh, What you mean is... J-E-A-L-O-U-S!" Len added simply places his hand on his own stomach and tries to laugh, since he can't control it, he rolled on the ground and laughs like there's no end.

* * *

**Back to FT Guild [Outside****]**

Amber and Kourina making cute faces and having some great time together, Natsu and Gajeel went inside the guild since they were bored and still doesn't know who's this 'Amber' is, Wendy is still outside still finding Charle. The male members watch the cuteness of those two, and still having a crush on Amber of course. Megami stood there inhaling some fresh air since she just recently fought the guy she _liked_ no, the man she _loved. _Now that she's now relaxed, she went on her second mother which is Amber, "Heya Am- Mom~" she began, "Uhmm, Why your here anyways?" she asked her looking at her eyes. Her black eyes once cheerful turned into serious and deadly, "We need to talk. About those rebel dragons. They're trying to destroy the Kingdom."

* * *

**Tragedy:: LewL, Kourina got an Tsundere side B'D**

**Faith:: dun dun Flare is there~ O:**

**Tragedy:: Hahah! Rebel Dragon :) fufufufu~**

**Faith:: I hope they enjoy it~ *^***

**Tragedy:: HAHAHAHAHAH! I wanna torture Igneel every chapter from nao on! xD**

**Faith:: ._. yer cruel..**

**Tragedy:: WHAHAH! XD LIKE IT? HATE IT? UNDECIDED? REVIEW XD**

**Happy:: *noms noms* Please Read "HER VOICE" by Faith**

**Lily:: review,review,review,review,review,****review,review! :U**

**Charle:: Bye :3**_  
_


End file.
